Estoy aqui para ti
by Anne de Shinomori
Summary: Una pequeña historia de lo que fue la vida de Yasu luego de la desaparición de Nana. oneshot, songfic, Nana x Yasu


**Moshimoshi queridos lectores, hoy esta inspirada, no se si bien, pero se me ocurrió esto. Es un one shot de Nana y Yasu, luego de la partida de Osaki. Es cortito y se podría decir que un songfic no creo seguir una historia de aquí, pero nada en mi es seguro. Un beso y desde ya gracias por los reviews, que espero dejen muchos, jajaja no me voy si antes decir que ninguno de los personajes ni la historia de NANA me pertenecen, Si fuera así, ya saben como terminaría esto... los demando a todos por usar mi historia muajajaja, nah mentira ,ellos son de Ai Yazawa**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estoy aquí para ti<strong>_

Luego de tu desaparición todos quedamos a la deriva sin una brújula ni sentido por vivir. Bueno tal vez eso solo me pase a mí. Pero lo único que me motiva a seguir es pensar que tengo que estar aquí, para cuando llegues una madrugada desorientada y con frío a dormir a mi cama, ya no te diré que te vayas a tu casa. Nena que será lo que paso por tu cabecita al pensar que huir era la mejor opción, ¿sabes que es lo que más me dolió?, el que no pensaste que yo podía salvarte como siempre, no confiaste en mí.

Al día de hoy han pasado un año, cuatro meses, y seis días de que te marchaste sin explicación ni despedida. Todos estos días mi vida ha sido una rutina monótona sin salida. Todos los días me levanto a la misma hora, trabajo de sol a sol hasta llegar a casa donde sigo trabajando; inclusive las noticias que me entrega el reportero de "Search" semanalmente son de rutina lo único que me dice que no hay nuevas respecto a tu paradero. Lo único que pude escribir en una de las cuatrocientas noventa y cuatro noches es una canción sin terminar y sin arreglos porque no logro concentrarme, ya nada es igual sin ti.

Nena tu sabes que estoy aquí para ti

Para cuando te sientas triste y quieras llorar

Estoy aquí para hacerte sonreír

Para los días de lluvia y las noches en soledad

Nena, Estoy aquí para hacerte compañía

Los días continúan pasando sobre mí dejando un paso destructor en mi cuerpo y la esperanza de que vuelvas se va encogiéndose cada vez más, creo que solo me queda pensar que el motivo por el que te fuiste es porque todo aquí te recordaba a Ren, que siempre fuste suya y estuviste confundida por mi mal proceder, tal vez hoy lejos de mí, hallas encontrado a alguien más, que te hace feliz y te ha hecho olvidar lo que dejaste atrás y tanto te hizo sufrir.

Para las madrugadas en vela y sin sueños

Nena, Estoy aquí para ti

Para en las tardes frías de invierno darte calor

Nena estoy aquí

Hoy iremos todos juntos a rezar a la tumba de Ren, como desde hace ya 35 años. Sabes te he mentido todo este tiempo, porque la esperanza no la he perdido, cada año al venir aquí miro hacia el horizonte donde el mar se mezcla con el cielo, y pienso que podría ser hoy que tu vuelvas a mi viejo apartamento y yo no esté allí y me sofoca pensar que tal vez estés sentada fuera de mi puerta fumando, con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos lloroso porque alguien te roto el corazón o simplemente porque esperando recuperar tu pasado.

Para cuando no vez la salida y el agua te tape

Nena estoy aquí para mostrarte la salida

Para concretar tus sueños y hacerte feliz

Cada año vuelvo apurado a mi viejo apartamento, frío y solitario, el cual nunca he abandonado, subo lentamente por las escaleras para ponerte nerviosa si es que estas ahí sentada, y sólo encuentro un foquito tenue alumbrando la puerta vacía. Y resignado sumo un día más a mi cuenta, de la cual quisiera perder la noción pero no puedo, parezco un adicto contando sus días de sobriedad.

Hoy cumples 57 años, ¡wow! Y creo que yo ya he llegado a los 60, ya no lo recuerdo. Sigo solo en este apartamento, ya casi no salgo, solo miro por esta ventana por la que un día te vi. correr de mi. A veces recibo la visita de Sa-chan, con su hija que me hace compañía, la pequeña se parece a ti y no entiendo porque, tiene problemas en la escuela y quiere aprender a tocar el bajo, en la familia eres todo mito, fuiste el ídolo de su madre y el ejemplo de su abuela. Pero mira de que te estoy hablándolo siento es que ya no pasa nada interesante en mi vida.

Nana si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver en esta vida es solo para decirte que yo siempre estuve aquí para ti porque siempre te he amado. Con estas palabras es que me despido ya que nunca sabré si volveré a verte alguna vez. Mis días se pasan lento ya ni siquiera tengo que escribí en este diario, yo se que es de tu vida ni lo que fue, pero por si te interesa aquí dejo un poco de la mía, el resto solo se ha ido pensando en ti

Yasu Takagi

6 de mayo de 2037

Hoy en "music of de yesterday" presentamos un video de LOS BLACK STONE, un clásico, de una banda ligada a las tragedias, no?, se disolvió en el año 2002, dicen que por la desaparición de su vocalista, en realidad eso no se sabe, son solo mitos, pero en el día de hoy 8 de mayo a llegado a los medio la triste noticia de la muerte de uno de los integrantes de la banda, el baterista, no sé si acuerdan el pelado con gafas de sol. Bueno al parecer se lo ha encontrado ya sin vida en su apartamento del centro, en su cama. Así que el siguiente video va a en su memoria.

Bien espero que le halla gustado, la "canción" fue escrita por mi, no me dedico a eso así que ni siquiera pretendo que este muy bien, con que se entienda basta. Un beso grande y si les gusto o no, dejen reviews diciéndomelo, que o tendré en cuenta

Gracias


End file.
